Gurren Lagann: Dai-Gurren Tales Prologue
by Rodimusthe2nd
Summary: The beginning of the Dai-Gurren Tales, the alternative of Gurren Lagann, featuring the characters from Kill la Kill, Dead Leaves and FLCL (Fooly Cooly). This is where it all begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Teppelin City**

**テッペリン市**

**8 years ago . . .**

**8年前。 。 。**

In the fields of Teppelin City, young Kamina walks to the fields with his friends Yoko and Kittan. When they walk upon the hill, down below they see the five hundred members of the Northern Kanto Gang Alliance, a group of juvenile teens that have terrorized the villagers with their attitudes and violent ways. Walking through them is their leader and representative Uzu Sanageyama, who is holding the six-year-old Simon hostage.

"There he is!" Kittan shouted.

"Simon!" Yoko cried out.

"Yoko! Help me!" Simon said before Uzu shut him up.

"Well well." Uzu begins with a grin on his face. "Young Kamina. Leader of the newly founded Dai-Gurren Gang. I'm surprised you showed."

"Just helping out a friend in need." Kamina finally speaks. "something that you nor your friends behind you understand."

"You think just because you created some gang, you are better than me? I've been doing this since i'm a kid. me and the commanders have been running this town from the very beginning. I've taken down more men than more games that you have played. So why don't you just go on ahead back home before you hurt yourself."

"Not without Simon." Kamina shouted as he raised his bamboo sword at him. "you and your gang has been hurting us since the Civil War ended. You have stolen from us, hurten the ones we loved and killed more people than the war did. But that ends today. The Dai-Gurren Gang will destroy the grip that you have on this newly founded city. We will restore gourage and freedom to the people that you struck into. The reputation of the Dai-Gurren Gang will echo far and wide, and when they talk about their badass leader, full of indomitable spirit and masculinity, they'll be talking about me, the mighty Kamina! Just who in the hell do you think i am?!"

After that, the gang soon attacked him, but in a quick flash, he used his fighting spirit to down most of the men, leaving the rest to perish under his bamboo sword. His skill was unmatched and too powerful against them. Yoko was enchanted by this, and Kittan was thrilled with excitement just by seeing it. Simon also sees this himself, amazed and inspired by his true strength.

After the last member was downed, Uzu pulled out his own sword and jumps to attack him. "You may have attacked my men, but you won't defeat me!" Uzu strikes at him, but Kamina manages to block his attacks. After Kamina misses, Uzu sees an advantage to take him down. "I finally have you!" he shouted. But suddenly, Kamina notices him and strikes him in the gut, sending him into a world of pain. Uzu kneels down on the ground suffering and Kamina does nothing but watch. Kamina then notices his glasses that have flown off his face when he was struck and takes them and puts it on his face. "I'll be taking your glasses now as a reminder of what happened today." Kamina told him when he points his bamboo sword against his throat.

Later, Simon walks by Kamina smiling. "Thank you, Kamina" Simon thanks him.

"Don't call me Kamina." Kamina told him. he then puts his arm around Simon's shoulder. "Call me Aniki".

**つづく ****. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

Five Years Later

5年後。。。

Teppelin Middle School

テッペリン中学校。。。

Simon, age thirteen, is about to fall to his death, as forced by a gang behind him, led by two eighth graders, a large boy and a girl with pink hair. the boys father works for a company that Simone's mother works and the girl's father is the commissioner of the police and Simone's father works there as an officer. fearing that his parents might lose everything, Simone fears that he has no choice but to fall to his death. "Go on, Jeeha!" the large boy ordered him. "Go on if you want your mother to keep her job."

"Yeah." The girl spoke in pleasure. "unless you want your father off the force, you do as you're told!"

"leave him alone!" a male voice came from behind the group and when they turned, they see Kamina Katanabe and Yoko Littner, two high school sophomores and Simone's friends.

"well if it isn't the leader of the famous Dai-Gurren Gang, Kamina Katanabe." the large boy said.

"and her bitch Yoko Littner." the girl added.

"who are you calling a bitch, twerp!" Yoko shouted in anger. Then she pulled out her bo staff and twirls it to the two leaders of the gang.

"careful what you say, Littner! Otherwise i'll have you arrested." the girl hissed at Yoko.

"Let him go. He has done nothing wrong with you." Kamina plead with the leaders.

"you're right about that." the boy said. "this is just for our amusement! This weakling is gonna jump off the ledge if he wants both of his parents to keep their jobs. If not, his parents will lose everything and it'll be all his fault."

"you monsters." Yoko barked at them.

"Simon, you don't have to do this!" Kamina reminded him.

"i'm sorry, aniki." Simone apologized to them.

Then, Simone jumped over the ledge and Kamina and Yoko freaked out of fear. "SIMON!"

but it was too late for them to have Simon.

"yah see, Katanabe!" the girl spoke to him while laughing. "it doesn't matter what you have, there are somethings that you can't control."

Anger then came all over his face and is about to pull his samurai sword, but then a familiar voice came in the air. "Kamina! Yoko!"

Kamina, Yoko and the gang member look over the ledge and see Simon Jeeha in the arms of the student body president Ira Gamagori. "It's Gamagori!"

"There are somethings that he can't control, but there also things that YOU can't control either." another voice came above them. They looked and see vice president Rossiu Adai and his assistant Kinon Bachika. "Luckily we came just in time."

"Who do you think you are, spoiling our fun." the large boy barked in anger

"Get lost or i'll have my father arrest you." the girl threatened.

"That's where you're wrong." Rossiu spoke to them. "Kinon, if you would."

Kinon shows them the labtop containing information saying.

警察長官は、賄賂を取ります。インスペクターJeehaが破損警官を公開

(Police Commissioner Takes Bribes: Inspector Jeeha Exposes Corrupt Cops)

テッペリン産業はKiryuinインダストリーズに買収

(Teppelin Industries Bought Out By Kiryuin Industries)

"Your fathers are the ones who have lost everything." Rossiu said. "You have lost power over this school."

The gang leaders freaked out in terror and confusion. Then the rest of Dai-Gurren Gang, consisting of Kittan Bachika,Viral, Zorthy Kanai, Iraak and Kidd Coega, Jorgun and Balinbow Bakusa, and Makken Jokin. "Looks like there's no holding back for us." Kittan said happily cracking his knuckles.

"You guys go ahead." Kamina said to them. "Me and Yoko are gonna check up on Simon."

"Got it, boss." Kittan answered cheerfully.

After that, the Dai-Gurren Gang charges at the gang before them.

Later . . .

Later, the Dai-Gurren Gang joins up with Kamina, Yoko, Simon and Ira Gamagori. "So how are things here?" Kittan asked Kamina.

"Fine. just having a talk with Gamagori here." Kamina answered.

"Thanks again for saving Simon." Yoko thanked Ira.

"You are welcome." Ira said. "It's my job to make sure the students are safe from trouble. You of the Dai-Gurren Gang are a blessing to this city. Hope there will be more of you in the future, people who will change for the better."

Just after that, he walked away, leaving the gang confused.

"Where's he going?" Yoko asked Kamina.

"who knows?" Kamina answered him. "But he'll be back doing good before he graduates this year."

つづく . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Later that year . . .

その年の終わり頃。 。 。

Teppelin Court House . . .

テッペリン裁判所 . . .

Simon is at the desk next to the judge and in front of the court. In the seats behind the prosecution desk, Kamina and Yoko sit with his father Kasuma Jeeha. At the defense desk is Houka Inumuta, teenage felon who was responsible for hacking into Dan-Gurran High's computer program from his personal amusement. After discovering the clues that led up to him, he was charged and arrested by Kasuma, though the lawyers and policemen remained skeptical. Simon eventually found out about him and told his father. people yet did not truly believed in Simon, but Kasuma has faith in him.

Houka's lawyers came up to Simon with a question to prove his innocence. "Hello. Are you alright, young man." the lawyer asked him in a calm soothing voice.

"f-fine." Simon spoke in a nervous tone.

"are you afraid of my client, the one you thought was the person who was responsible for hacking into the school program." The lawyer pointed at Houka, who gave Simon a threatening look.

"N-n-no sir." Simon spoke again.

"Are you sure that it was him, because cameras say that the person who was responsible for this act was wearing a hoodie and did not reveal his face. Who could you have known it was him and not anyone else?"

"i-i saw him running in the halls." Simon revealed to the lawyer.

"Now i know that there has to be more information than that, lad." The lawyer said with a skeptical attitude. "Now are you really sure that it was someone else?"

Simon took a minute to think this over. He looked at Houta Inumuta, with still looks at him with a face of threatening anger. He was scared that he might be dead after this. But then he looked at his friends and father at the seats. Simon looked at Kamina, who gave him a signal of trust with his winking eye. Yoko gave him a smile that inspired courage in him. And then his father smiled at him and barely nodded his head, signaling that he can do it and tell the truth. Simon has faith in him. He has faith in the Kasuma that has faith in Simon. Then the words came out.

"Yes." Simon said with truth and serious assurance. "it was him. I saw his face when he bumped into me. He was carrying a laptop with him when he ran away."

The crowd started to talk and the judged tried to take control. Simon looked at his friends and father, who were proud of what he did. Simon had no choice but to smile.

By the end of the trial, Houka was founded guilty and was sentenced to 4 months in juvenile detention with a fine of 300,000 dollars. When Simon and his friends got outside, Kasuma puts his arm around his son, who was proud for telling the truth. "Don't ever forget, son." Kasuma started to talk. "just believe in yourself. Nt in the Simon that i believe in, not in the father that you believe in. Have faith in the simon that believes in you."

Simon never understood what it meant, but he will find out eventually.

つづく . . .


End file.
